


The Difference Between Darkness and Black

by HinaSaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Comfort/Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, POV First Person, POV Severus Snape, POV Sirius Black, Parent-Child Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Yaoi, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Severus is in love with Sirius, but that love disappears when Sirius rapes him. What will he do now that he's pregnant with his child and a certain werewolf is in love with him?





	1. Chapter 1

Severus was not having a good time and he had his best friend to blame for it. Lily had somehow gotten him to agree to go to an end of the school year dance. The slytherin had never been a party type of person and doubted he ever would be. Lily had told him that maybe he would finally find that special girl he been dreaming of. Of course this statement earned his best friend a glare. She knew as well as he that he had never in the history of ever dreamed about girls or anyone as a matter of fact as far as she knew… though secretly there was one exception…Sirius Black.

Even though the two seemed to despise each other on the outside, Severus actually had a soft spot for the younger boy. Severus knew that this relationship was never going to happen since Sirius clearly hated his guts and would clearly be disgusted if he ever knew. He hadn't told anyone about his crush, not even Lily. He knew she would try and find a way to make it happen, but he knew it just wouldn't happen. Sirius knowing would be the end of him. He felt like he could just slither into a hole and never come out at just the thought of it. Still…it was a nice idea to think about him and Sirius being together even if it was in secret.

"Come on and dance with me Sev!" Lily smiled grabbing his hands and trying to pull him to the dance floor.

"No way! I don't want to make a fool of myself!" Severus didn't want any reason for Potter or his friends to make fun of him, especially Sirius. They would just love to find a reason to make fun of him and he didn't want to give them that pleasure.

"Ok then!" Lily sighed. "I guess I have to dance with someone else then!"

Severus sighed with relief, happy that she hadn't suspected his crush on Sirius was the reason why he wouldn't join her. At least now he could be alone. As he stood near the open doorway, he decided to look at all the scenery around him. Everybody seemed to be having a good time. As long as no one bothered him, he was having a good time also. Severus frowned in disgust at the site of the marauders flirting with some girls at the punch bowl. To his surprise, Sirius wasn't among them, which was odd. Where ever Potter was, Sirius was. The two were inseparable so it was surprising to him that they weren't together. Why wasn't he there?

'He's probably off with some girl.' Severus's eye twitched at the thought. Sirius was a very attractive young man and, out of all of them, he was the one who mainly had girls all over him, ranging from first years to any woman older than him. Everyone loved him and wanted him. Severus mentally winced as he compared himself to Black's handsome face. Compared to himself, Sirius was a god and he was greasy creep and a loser. How could anyone ever love him?

Severus inwardly gasped when a rough hand was slapped over his mouth and he was yanked outside. Before the slytherin could defend himself, he felt something being stabbed into his neck and then went out like a candle. When he had finally awakened from his sleep, his head was spinning and hurt like hell. When the pain had finally stopped, he looked around. He was in Professor Slughorn's classroom lying on the man's desk. After the pain went away, the slytherin reached down to his pocket to grab his wand and found that it was still there. Good…at least if he got attacked, he could defend himself. Deciding that it was best to leave before something bad happened, the slytherin went towards the door and started to open it only to find it locked.

"What the heck? Why won't it open?" Severus tried again but it stayed locked. Suddenly a hand once again slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going here, Snivellus?" a seductive voice whispered in his ear.

'Black? What the hell is going on here?!' Severus gave a sharp gasp when Sirius grabbed his front.

"Hmmm…Severus…I didn't realize you were so…big…" Sirius pushed Severus against the wall and grinded his hips against the older boy's ass, making the slytherin panic.

'He's going to rape me!' Severus tried to calm down, but Sirius just grinded even harder against him making him hard. "Si-sirius…please…don't do this…"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Snape…" Sirius purred. "Do you know how much I've wanted to fuck you? Ever since I've seen your beautiful face, I can't fall asleep without thinking about you. Even if you're a fuckin' snake, I don't think I can resist you for long…"

"Get off of me you pervert!" Severus had managed to get the Gryffindor off of him. What if he was drunk? Severus had far too many experiences with drunk men to know what was going to happen next.

Sirius started laughing. "You look so cute when you're scared Sevy…"

Thinking fast, Severus quickly pulled out his wand, but Sirius was just a bit faster and managed to knock the slytherin's wand out of his hand and pinned him down to Slughorn's desk with incredible speed.

"Either be a good bitch or I'm going to have to do this the hard way…" Sirius whispered into Snape's ear.

Severus just glared at him and spit in his face, threatening to kill the other male if he didn't let him go. Sirius smirked and ignored Severus's threats. No matter what he said or how much he fought back, Sirius was the stronger one. After muttering a spell that was too low for Severus to hear, his clothes were stripped off and his wrists were bonded by a silvery rope that came from Black's wand. He knew it was too late to do anything now, so he just laid there as Sirius was gazing up into his eyes, with his hands clasped around the back of his neck. The Gryffindor's mouth was murmuring words that he would have given anything not to hear at that moment. Severus just laid there as he had his way with him.

Why was he allowing this to happen? It was true that he loved Sirius…no, had loved him, but now that love was replaced by hate and anger. How could Sirius do this to him? True, they had never gotten along with each other, but only a low person would do this...Was Sirius drunk? Even if that were so, Sirius more than likely would remember every second of it. How Severus had moaned with both pain and mostly pleasure when Sirius penetrated him would make him the laughing stock of the entire school. No one would dare make fun of Black for obvious reasons. Black was handsome as hell and only someone who was extremely drunk would ever have sex with Severus Snape.

Severus's attention snapped back to reality as Sirius grunted one last time before pulling out of the young slytherin and lying beside him for a bit. Snape wasn't really sure what to do so he just laid there while the other boy had his eyes shut. Severus was relieved when the spell that was holding him in bondage faded. Slowly sliding off of Slughorn's desk, he realized something…the smell of sex still hung in the air and him and Sirius weren't dressed. What if someone walked in on them? Quickly looking for his wand, Severus had managed to find it under one of the student desks. He quickly dressed himself and then used a cleaning spell on himself and on the tainted desk they had sex on.

Snape took a look at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 pm. Snape knew he had to get out of there fast because this was going to be one of the first places the marauders would look. Even if it wasn't, Severus Snape was taking no chances. How would he explain to Lily what happened to him at the party? After all, he had promised her a slow dance after she begged him for one little dance a week earlier. He would just say someone spiked his punch and he was feeling a little dizzy so he went to bed. He knew that she would buy the lie because she always trusted what he said no matter what. After finding the right spell to unlock the door, Severus left, but not before glaring and cursing the one person who broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed with relief as I sat down in one of the compartment of the train. I still couldn't get the image of Black out of my head nor the touch of his beautiful creamy skin rubbing up against mine or the way he made me scream his name. Damn, I'm such an idiot. I still can't believe I let him rape me and I actually enjoyed it up until the fact that he was possibly drunk kicked in. Did that make it half-consensual? Sirius had always been the man of my dreams…up until the point when he took my virginity. The possibly of his words that night struck me in thought. Did he mean the words he said about me? How I was beautiful and how much did he loved me? The thought made me laugh. Sirius Black could never love me. Last night was just a drunken mistake. Nothing more and nothing less.

Even as I concluded these thoughts, more questions popped up. Why did he choose me of all people to do it with? Any of those girls at the party, except Lily of course since that was who Potter liked, would have died just to have sex with the most beautiful man alive. Why me? I mean, yeah I have curvy hips and long hair like a girl, but then again, if he was drunk last night, I must have looked like the most gorgeous thing in the room.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard Lily enter the compartment until she touched my arm. "Severus I'm gonna go sit with Alice and the others for a bit, but I'll be back."

"Ok." I responded dully. The truth is, I needed some alone time myself to think.

As the train drove on, a sudden thought crossed my mind. Why wasn't I responding normally to being raped by the boy I've had a crush on for years? Maybe because I loved him doing to me what I've been dreaming he would do to me for years…making me moan with pleasure…scream his name…hear his heartbeat…hear his sweet lips whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Now that I think about it, another reason would be that be that he was gentle when other rapist would have been brutal. At first when I wasn't enjoying it, he would kiss away the tears I cried and told me, "Sh…hush Severus…I promise I'll be as gentle as possible…" which contradicted his earlier words. I guess I would have to say this was him being his bipolar self.

It was only when the afterglow disappeared, was when I remembered this was rape. I felt only slightly dirty but not fully for some reason. Why wasn't I mad? Should I be? Do I still have feelings for him?

* * *

 

_Sirius looked at Severus's naked body hungrily while the other boy pleaded to be let go even though he knew it was hopeless. Sirius bent over the slytherin's body and nibbled on his throat causing the other boy to yelp in surprise._

_"You know Sevy, if you weren't so delicate and a virgin, I'd take your body and fuck you dry…" he whispered into Snape's ear._

_"Sirius please don't do this to me..." Severus started to cry._

_"Sh…hush Severus…I promise I'll be as gentle as possible…" Sirius leaned down and kissed away Severus's tears. For some reason, it comforted him a little. Very slowly, Sirius grabbed his cock and slowly slid it into the slytherin._

_"Sirius, please…" Severus looked up into Sirius's misty black eyes. "I-it hurts…"_

_"I know sweetheart…it gets better…" Sirius moved in a little more than he already had, making the boy underneath him cry out in more pain. "You're so damn tight Sevy." Snape gasped. "Tell me when to move…"_

_Severus bit his lip. When he had finally gotten used to Sirius's large size, he nodded. Sirius went slowly at first then began to get faster and faster. After a few more minutes he began to thrust. Severus screamed and moaned in pain, but slowly by every minute and every thrust it lessened. He started to feel pleasure, and Sirius noticed it by his voice. The screaming stopped and instead they were quieter, and quieter. Instead he heard loud moans. Severus panted hard and held the younger boy's gaze._

_"Ah…ah…Sirius!" whimpered Severus as he came._

_"I'm so sorry for this love…" Sirius bit down Severus's delicate neck. Severus saw that the other boy was smiling slightly. It wasn't a smirk or anything…it just looked as if he was truly sorry he was doing this…_

_"Severus! Severus!"_

* * *

"Huh?" I had just snapped out of my sleep by Lily's voice.

"Severus…" she looked worried. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"So?" was what I said on the outside, but on the inside I was thinking, 'Holy crud, she knows!'

"You kept saying, 'Sirius please don't do this to me' and 'Sirius, please…it hurts…'"

'Oh crap! She knows!' I silently waited for her to say something because I knew that if I say something now, she might have been thinking the opposite of what I was saying.

"Are those guys _still_ bothering you Severus?" she frowned. "I swear, those guys are nothing but jerks to you! Well, except maybe Remus because he secretly li…" she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What?"

"Uh n-nothing," she said with a wave of her hand. "Just that he um doesn't mess with you like the others that's all."

"But you..." I was about to keep talking, but Lily quickly changed the subject to about next school term. It was a strange thing to do even for her and it made me wonder what she was really going to say.

* * *

*** ** _One week later_** ***

Being home was incredibly boring since Lily and her family were going to be gone to Sweden for the summer. I had been invited to go, but for some reason I wanted to stay home.I wasn't quite sure why I wanted to stay home, but either way, I was content. Ever since my parents divorced and we moved out of the house, things have been going smoothly. My mother had gotten tired of my dad abusing us and left him, even though this made me question my mother's choice of not using magic to set dad straight in the first place.

"Severus, I'm going to our new neighbor's house and I want you to come with me." I looked at my mother with some suspicion.

Ever since I had met Lily, my mother went along with the idea of me having a new friend up until I was thirteen and started disapproving. She kept saying I shouldn't hang out with the likes of her and to find someone else to be friends with. When I had finally asked her what made her say this after she said nothing against it for almost 2 years, she responded that she didn't want my heart to break since she was implying she thought I wanted to be with her as more than friends. I suspected that the new neighbor's kid would be a solution to rid her of Lily.

"Why should I come?" I asked her knowingly.

"Because our new neighbor has a son your age…"

"Not this again…" I groaned burying my head into a pillow.

"Oh come on sweety!" she placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be good for you to get out the house this summer…"

"No."

"Please? For me Severus?"

I sighed "Fine." If it would get her out of my hair, I'd go with it. Given how old we both are, this wasn't going to work.

When we arrived at the house, I was impressed. The house was just a bit nicer and larger than ours. It looked kind of fancy but affordable. Soon a woman whose face looked a bit familiar appeared at the door.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again Eileen!" she looked at me. "And who is this?"

"This is my son, Severus."

"Small world! I have a son around your age." she was speaking directly to me this time. She turned slightly into the house. "Remus, can you come down for a second?"

No wonder I recognized her face! She was Remus's mother! Sure enough Remus had come down from upstairs.

"Hey Severus…"

"Hm." I responded back. 

"Well we'll leave you two boys alone to play for a minute, hm?" Mrs. Lupin patted Remus's head and then she and mom went inside.

'What now?' I wondered looking at Lupin.

"Um…so how's it going?" he finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine I guess…"

There was nothing more awkward then standing there with one of your enemy's friends. After a while Remus starting talking about different things, some of them drew my attention after a while. Surprisingly, both of us had lots of things in common. Why he hangs out with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew, I'll never know.

"I never thought anyone would find someone who would be as interested in Unicorns as I am and not find them girly." We were both sitting on a river bank with our feet dangling into the cool water while eating Popsicles.

"They are very fascinating creatures." I noticed that his hand was close to mine, not that I cared.

"I know, but all my friends care about is girls…" Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't really have any intelligent conversation with that bunch. All James talks about is Lily Evans and the others just flirt with girls…"

I couldn't help but wonder if Lupin flirted at all. He had always been the quiet one in the group and somewhat hung back when the others were with girls around them. After a few more moments of silence, Remus spoke up.

"Not that it's any of my business, but have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No…if you're anything like my mother, no, Lily and I have never dated and never will."

"Oh." he sounded somewhat relieved for some reason. Maybe it was because he hasn't ever dated a girl or was into girls too.

* * *

( **Third person POV** )

After a while, Remus and Severus had gotten closer over the holidays and had even become close friends. Little did Severus know, Remus wanted to express his feelings for him, but couldn't find the heart to. There had been a few close calls when he had started to tell Severus that he had a crush on him, but something always came up. Remus had even doubted that Severus was even gay, but he knew that he only had one more chance to tell him.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Snape was lying down on the grass on a blanket with Lupin beside him. The two boys had decided to camp out for the night next to the river bank.

"Yeah…they are…" 

"It's really nice out here…so cool, ya know…" Severus closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Remus went over what he was going to say to his friend and reached for the slytherin's hand. "Severus…"

"Hm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"I-I really like spending time with you…" Remus blushed and waited for the other boy's response.

"I like spending time with you too Remus…"

"I mean we have so much in common and you're not like the others…" he swallowed. "What I'm trying to say is…I really like you…"

"I like you too Remus…" Snape opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"I mean…more than just friends…" Remus moved a little closer.

"I know…" Severus blushed back.

Moving slowly, the two pressed their lips together. Remus ran his fingers through Severus's long black hair while the other male played with Remus's shirt. When Remus broke the kiss, he looked over Severus's body. Despite what the others thought, he found Severus beautiful.

"Let me inside of you Severus…" Remus whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" Severus blushed, not understanding at all.

"Let me inside of your heart and soul…I want to you to belong to me and no one else…" blushing a cute pink color, Severus nodded.

"I…I would love to." he buried his head into Lupin's chest, blushing furiously.

He pinned Severus back against the blanket, kissing him gently, then desperately, licking and sucking and whimpering, his affections utterly mirrored. Severus' hands hurried to the edge of his shirt and pulled it over the werewolf's head. Remus smiled as he returned the favor. He lifted Severus' chin and ran his mouth along the skin beneath it.

"I promise to always love you even if I'm old and wrinkly or dead. Promise you'll always love me…"

"I…I promise…" Severus breathed. He heard, felt the zipper of his trousers slide down. As the air tickled the hairs on his legs he tipped his head back against the soft blanket and imagined that he'd truly felt the touch of a god. Remus kneaded the flesh at Severus' hips with his thumbs. Severus whimpered softly at his now lover's touch. He kicked off his shoes and starting taking off Remus's pants. As soon as they were both naked, Remus sent a trail of kisses on Severus's shoulders and then looked into his now lover's eyes.

"Are you ready Severus? If you're not ready we can stop."

"I am."

Remus stuck his fingers inside of his mouth and licked them until he thought they were wet enough. Looking straight into Severus's eyes, he placed a finger on Severus's entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit…"

The other boy squirmed and whimpered when he felt the finger inside of him begin to move around. It did hurt, but not too much. He bit his lip when the werewolf inserted another finger, biting it a bit harder when the fingers began to make scissoring motions. He glanced at Remus's erection, but turned his eyes to stare at the man's chest instead when he saw how big it was.

Sticking in a third finger, Remus began to slide all three in and out of the slytherin at a moderate pace, wondering how he would feel around him. The teen gasped again and swallowed, whimpering pitifully when the fingers left him. Spitting on his hand, Lupin coated his large erection and grabbed Severus's pale legs, hoisting them over his shoulders. "This is really going to hurt," he said as he hands grasped the teen's hips firmly, planting a heated kiss on his lips as he pushed inside.

Severus gasped in both pleasure and pain. Remus was a whole lot bigger than Sirius, so it felt like he was being ripped in half. He knew that Remus wasn't going to move any time soon unless he had gotten used to it. Once he had gotten used to it, he nodded. Remus slowly thrusting his hips in and out while gazing deeply into his lovers dark mysterious eyes.

"Remus…" Severus whimpered as he buried his face into Remus's chest.

"Hm…am I hurting you?" Remus asked concerned.

"N-no…keep going…"

"Severus…." Remus moaned picking up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into his lover who began panting with excitement.

"Harder…" Severus moaned feeling Remus thrust into him harder and faster each time.

"Oh god, Sev…." Remus moaned into his lover's neck his hips moving faster and faster, a clenching around the base of his penis told him he was getting close.

"Sev I'm gonna cum" he moaned loudly and with one final thrust spilled his seed inside his lover.

"Remus…" Severus cried as he came.

After pulling out of his lover, Remus laid on top of him for a few more minutes before picking up Severus and laying him inside of the tent before retrieving their clothes. As he looked over the other boy, he was glad that he chose to tell him how he felt.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus groaned in pain as he doubled over and threw up more blood. Severus had just been fine a few hours ago and then he fainted and started breathing heavily. Eileen had never been so scared in her life. The real terror came when he went pale and threw up so much blood that it looked as if there had been a massacre there. She had known that Severus was having stomach pains and cramps, but she didn't know that it was this bad!

Severus whimpered as Remus held him on his right side and squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay Severus…I gotcha…"

Severus whimpered a little and fainted. A few hours later, he woke up in a hospital bed. Only Remus was in the room, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. The werewolf was relieved when Snape woke up and nearly strangled the boy trying to hug him.

"Sev! I'm so glad that you're ok! I…I thought I lost you!" He said with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine…just…stop…hugging…me!" Severus grunted with annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Oh sorry!" He let go. "Me and your mom were so worried! Are you feeling better?"

"I feel as good as death feels about now." Severus mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Don't say that!"

Severus sighed. "What did the healer say?"

"I don't know yet." Remus looked out of the window. "All I know is that when they took your blood out, it was…well…purple looking with a bit of blue mixed in it. It looks pretty bad but don't worry! I'm pretty sure it's nothing serious!"

"You don't sound convinced." the slytherin frowned. "Man, I haven't felt this sick in ever! Ugh…can you get me some water? My throat feels dry."

Remus nodded and left, although reluctantly and hesitantly. While waiting for his boyfriend to get back, Severus took the moment to rest a little more and think about things. What was happening to his body? One day he was feeling fine and the next he was feeling like he was going to die! This couldn't be happening. True, he had been sick for the past few days, but it never seemed to be anything serious up until now.

Mrs. Snape and a healer came in soon after, with his mother looking more tired, frustrated, and confused than when they had lived with his father. Mrs. Snape quietly sat down beside her son and began to stroke his hand. Severus looked worriedly at his mother. She never stroked his hand in this manner unless she was going to tell him some big news or trying to comfort him after something bad happened where she had no words for it.

"Severus…honey…" she had tears running down her cheeks. "There is something we have to tell you."

"I'm not going to die, am I?" said the young man fearfully. He had thrown up a lot of what looked like blood at the house.

"No…no…" she tried to smile. "Severus…you're going to be a mother."

"W-what?" he stared wide eyed at his mother. Had he just heard her right? He was going to be a mother?

"It's true Severus." said the healer. "You have a beautiful miracle growing inside of you this very moment and even sooner than a normal pregnancy!"

"B-but how? I'm a boy! Last time I checked, men can't have babies!"

"Yes about that…" the healer pushed up her glasses. "You see you took an old outdated potion that was and still is dangerous for you to take. My theory is that it was accidental…"

"NO SHIT!" said Severus outraged. "How the hell can I be pregnant?"

"Let the healer explain, sweetheart." Mrs. Snape said stroking his cheek trying to calm him down.

"You see the potion you took was an outdated potion, as I have said before. It is called Foetus Implantaat. This is Dutch for fetus implant which means that a fetus was implanted into your body by means of a potion. All the father had to do was put his sperm inside of you and be done with it."

"I never took any potion." said Severus defending himself.

"Well someone had a chance of slipping it into your food or drink."

Severus couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Why would anyone slip something like that into his food? Remus couldn't have done it. He wasn't the type to nor did he have the materials or experience. That only left one more person left was…Sirius…but wait…why would the other male want him pregnant? It didn't make much sense, now did it? Why would he want to impregnate someone he hated?

"It had to be while you were at school." explained the healer.

"Well I **_know_ ** that." Severus snapped.

"Severus, she's just trying to help." Eileen patted her son's hand.

"I don't care!" Severus looked away, trying not to lash out at his mother, but it was very hard not to. "This can't be happening…"

"Is that all?" asked Eileen the healer.

"Not really…there is a problem with how much blood he is going to lose." explained the healer.

"What?" Eileen stared wide eyed at the healer. "What do you mean?"

"The potion is in its early stages which is why it is the way it is colored. When it turns a dark purple color, it will mean that the baby is ready for delivery."

"But what about the blood? What does that mean?" Mrs. Snape started to bite her lip.

"Oh that…" she sighed. "That's the only part you really have to worry about. The potion was discontinued for a reason. People have been showing signs of fatigue, blurry vision, internal bleeding, coughing up large amounts of blood, and other symptoms. He will either bleed out during birth and die…"

"WHAT?!" Eileen hugged her son tightly.

"…or he will be incredibly weak afterwards and it will take time to recuperate from the birth…"

"Well can it be cured?"

"Yes it can be…but I fear the potion has been working its magic on his body, but strangely he doesn't seem as bad as some of the other cases we've had. With the medicine, he will be able to have a better birthing session."

"Will he still bleed out?"

"Not with the medicine."

Severus bit his lip. All of this new information was scaring him. If giving birth was as painful as people made it out to be, then this would be much worse than the average ones! He looked worriedly at the healer.

"W-will it hurt?" he asked.

"We'll try and make it go as smoothly as possible." said the healer. "You may be in school though, but we'll make sure to help you as much as possible when you give birth."

"Ok…" Severus looked up as Remus came in with his water.

"Sorry it took so long, Severus." Remus smiled. "They had a lot of people up there looking for somebody named Healer Gregorson."

"Oh that's me!" the Healer quickly stepped out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I forgot I left a casserole in the oven…" Mrs. Snape kissed her only son and left.

"So, what did the healer say?" asked Remus. Severus sighed. He had to tell him. Not telling him now would result in more disaster later on down the road.

"Yeah…" he grabbed Remus's hand and held it. "There's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it…" he played with his fingers for a second. "I'm really sick because I'm…I'm…"

"What?" Remus hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's okay. Let it all out, love."

"I'm pregnant…" Severus shut his eyes. A long moment of silence followed, making Severus wish he hadn't said anything.

"Really? Is that all? You're not dying are you?" Severus looked into Remus's dark brown eyes.

"You're not mad?" he asked shock.

"Why would I be?" Remus kissed Severus on the lips once more. "I want to be there for the baby and you when it's born because I love you Severus." He placed a hand on his lover's tiny belly and rubbed it.

"I…I love you too, Remus…" Severus started crying, but he wasn't crying because of the moment. He was crying over the fact that Remus wasn't the father and in a few months or more, the best thing he ever had would leave him because the baby wasn't his. "Promise you'll never leave me…"

"I promise, love…"

Severus smiled and snuggled up in his boyfriend's arms. 'Well at least I can enjoy him while I have him...'


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sighed as he paid for his school clothes. He was getting bigger and bigger each passing day and it was bothering him. Remus was his special person and he wanted to be with him forever. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't the small thing growing inside of him each passing day be Remus's?

"Are you okay, Sev? You look a bit pale." Remus touched his arm as he looked at the shorter male with a worried look on his face.

"It's just the medicine Remus…I-I'm fine…perfectly fine. I think I just need to be alone right now..." he walked from Remus.

"Severus...I…" before Remus could get it out of his mouth, someone called his name.

Severus quickly turned the corner and lost sight of Lupin. Why was all of this so hard? Remus cared, but Severus couldn't shake off the fact that his boyfriend was going to leave him as soon as the day the baby was born after finding out it wasn't his.

'I have to stop running away from my own problems.' Severus wiped away tears from his eyes as he walked through the busy street. 'Stupid pregnancy and damn stupid Sirius! I hate that dumb fucker for making me like this!'

Severus stopped walking as his stomach growled. 'I just ate…oh well…it wouldn't hurt to eat some more. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.'

After getting some food into his stomach, he decided to go locate Remus. When he finally located him, he saw him standing in front of Honey Dukes with James, Peter, and Sirius.

"Well he's busy with his friends now." sighing, the pregnant teenager went off to the book shop to go buy some more school books.

"Good afternoon Mr. Snape. How are you doing today?" asked the book store manager.

"Fine." Severus noticed that he was looking at his stomach and turned his back to him. "Do you know where I can find my books for Hogwarts?"

"We just got more in today." he looked over the list. "I have to go help another customer, but I'm pretty sure Marvolo can get you what you need." He turned around and called out, "Marvolo, come here for a minute!"

An exceedingly handsome boy with jet black hair and deep, black eyes that stood out on his pale skin came over. He looked at Severus and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Could you help him find the books that he needs for his sixth year?"

"Yeah sure." he turned back to Severus. "I'm Thomas by the way."

"I'm Severus…"

"Nice name for such a pretty boy…" Thomas smiled.

"Um…I need these books." Severus said handing him the list.

"So you're starting your sixth year, huh?" Thomas said as he began handing Severus his books.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it."

"So am I."

"You're starting your sixth year too?" Severus looked surprised. He had never seen the boy around school before.

"Yeah, I used to go to Durmstrang Institute, but my parents thought I wasn't learning enough there, so I'm studying here…that and because of you-know-who…" Thomas said noticing Severus's curious look.

"Well thanks for the books Thomas. See you around…I guess…"

"I hope to see you as well my dear." Thomas kissed Severus's hand.

Blushing, Severus hurried out of the shop as fast as he could. That was weird. Severus thought back to the way his voice sounded like an angel from heaven. Shaking his head, he went off to once again find Remus, in hopes that the latter was alone this time.

"Severus, I've been looking all over for you!" Remus hurried over to the younger boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just…you know…pregnancy stuff…I got your books by the way." Severus handed Remus his books.

"Thanks." Remus looked at his boyfriend with concern. Severus was a little bit shakier and a bit more absent minded ever since he found out about the pregnancy. He also always looked as if he had a huge secret that someone might find out. Every time he tried to bring it up, Severus would either get upset.

Severus on the other hand feared that Remus was getting a little more suspicious about his attitude. No matter how hard he tried to pretend like there was nothing wrong, he would always mess it up and Remus would try and drag it out of him, with no success. Maybe things would get a little bit better when the school term started.

* * *

 

When the term had started, Severus was nervous. Hiding how big he was getting wouldn't be too hard because of the bigger clothes he had gotten nor would the nausea and vomiting be a problem either…it was the telling Sirius, dealing with Remus not being the father, and the thought of going into labor that was the problem.

His mother waved goodbye to him as he was heading to the train with Remus. The slytherin sighed as he sat down in a compartment and waited for the train to move so he could get to school faster. Maybe the feast would get his mind off of things for a moment or two before dealing with the year ahead. Maybe Lily could help him sort things out…no…that seemed unnecessary. Lily was his friend, but somehow he didn't feel the need to tell her now.

When they had gotten to Hogwarts, Severus decided to go right up to his dorm room and unpack his stuff instead of going to the feast. Somehow he didn't feel hungry anymore. He couldn't decide if it was seeing Sirius and Remus sitting together or all the noise (noise had been getting on his nerves lately). Either way, he just couldn't handle being in a crowd right now. Severus sighed as he fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

 

 

 

 


End file.
